


Goodbye My Friend

by QueenofCrazy



Series: tumblr works [10]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Allison Argent & Lydia Martin Friendship, Banshee Lydia Martin, Lydia-centric, POV Lydia Martin, RIP Allison Argent, The Author Regrets Everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-30 23:54:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15107411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenofCrazy/pseuds/QueenofCrazy
Summary: Allison's death and Lydia dealing with it."Allison was everything she had always wanted in a friend and more, and Lydia had lost her. And she didn't know how she was supposed to cope with that. She had lost her best friend, the person she loved most in this world. And she was gone, and Lydia had to live with that."





	Goodbye My Friend

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is pretty sad ngl. This is Lydia dealing with Allison's death, because im still mad we didnt see more of that in the show and also, I havent been dealing with some stuff properly lately and this is the result of this.
> 
> Title from Goodbye My Lover by James Blunt
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Lydia knew the moment Allison got stabbed. A scream ripped out of her throat, screaming for her best friend. She wished it didn’t. She couldn't believe it. A sob echoed in the tunnel, her sob. She fell against Stiles, crying for Alison, for her best friend. She felt when Allison died. She felt the moment when her best friend left this world. 

It was Kira who found them. She didn’t say anything, she just helped Lydia up, then grabbed Stiles and guided them both out of the tunnel. Chris was waiting for them, he grabbed Lydia and hugged her, they held onto each other tightly. She breathed against his shoulder trying not to cry again. He let her go, they both walked to where everyone was gathered. Chris told them what they had to say to the Police, Lydia knew she heard what he said, but she didn't feel like she was there, she felt lost and unsure of herself. She knew she couldn’t mourn yet, there was still so much to do, so much they had to accomplish or Allison's death would be for nothing, and Lydia would be damned if she let that happen. 

Once the police came, they were all taken to the station, where they all had to give separate statements. She sat by Scott, neither of them said anything, they had both just lost the most important person in their lives, and they both knew they couldn't mourn yet. They still had to save Stiles. At the thought of him Lydia looked up trying to locate him, he had woken up while she was crying into his chest, he hadn't asked anything, just held her. She hoped he didn't blame himself. She found him sitting a little further down, head bowed and glaring at his shaking hands. She started to move on her seat, getting ready to go to him, when the deputy called her name. 

“Miss Martin?” 

Her head whipped around looking at him. 

“We’re ready for you.” 

Lydia nodded and stood up, Scott caught her hand and gave it a squeeze. She squeezed back before walking into the office and sitting across from the sheriff. His face was weary, There had been so much death recently, and he had to deal with it all, take statements from witnesses, tell families, deal with the investigation. Lydia held her hands together in her lap, her hands hadn't stopped shaking. The Sheriff reached over and held them. 

“Lydia, I know this is hard, but I need you to tell me what happened okay?” 

Lydia nodded and cleared her throat. And she told them what Chris told her to. “They came out of nowhere, we didn't, we didn't see them. Not until it was too late. There was a glint of silver, and then, and then Allison was falling.” She broke off a sob forcing its way out. 

“Did you see their faces?”

“No. They wore all black and their faces were covered.”

“Okay Lydia, did you see the weapon?”

“No, no, just a glint of silver as it went, as it went into Allison” 

“Okay. You’re doing well Lydia, Just a few more questions.” 

Lydia nodded, she got through the rest of the questions without crying. But she couldn't look the sheriff in his eyes, every time she did she could see his sympathy, and she didn't need that nor want it. Not right now. They let her out and called Scott in next. Lydia looked around and saw Isaac. He was sitting with his arms wrapped around his waist, silent tears streaming down his face. He and Allison were just starting their relationship, it was so new and he already lost her. He had to watch her die in the arms of her first love. Lydia walked over to him and sat beside him. He looked over at her, she probably looked like a wreck, but she didn't care right now. 

“I'm sorry” She whispered. 

He watched her, watched the tears build up, a couple slipping free, he grabbed her hand. “I'm sorry too. She is, she was your best friend.” 

Lydia just nodded, more tears coming out, they both grabbed onto each other, hugging tightly. They both needed this small moment of comfort, they had both loved Allison so much, and they both lost her. A raw sob came from Isaac, and they were suddenly both shaking and crying into the other shoulder. She didn't want to let go, but eventually, they had to. 

That night Lydia went home, she didn't sleep, she just sat curled around a pillow crying. She thought back on every moment she and Allison had ever shared. Their first meeting, when Lydia decided Allison was her new best friend. She remembers how Allison always unconditionally supported her and how she returned that. She remembered the times Allison protected her, even when Lydia didn't have a clue that she was until later on. All the times they got ready with each other, the times where they would sit together, either talking non stop or in silence because they didn't have to talk. She remembered how Allison always believed her, always trusting her instincts. She remembered how she wouldn't let Lydia go see Peter alone, how she insisted on being there. She remembered how much she loved, no loves Allison. Just because she isn't here anymore didn't mean she would ever stop loving her. 

She loves Allison so much, she was the first person Lydia fully let in, the first person she could rely on, the first person to look at her and always know what was going on inside her head. Allison was everything she had always wanted in a friend and more, and Lydia had lost her. And she didn't know how she was supposed to cope with that. She had lost her best friend, the person she loved most in this world. And she was gone, and Lydia had to live with that. She had to go on with her life without her best friend, she had to walk down the halls of Beacon Hills High School, and know that she wouldn't see Allison there again. Her smiling face wouldn't wait for her anymore. 

And Lydia would never forget her. She would live with her memories inside her. Her love for Allison would never diminish. Her chest was tight with her grief, but she knew one day that tightness would lessen and she would be able to remember Allison without crying, without feeling lost. Because Allison would always be with her. Because Allison was and always will be her best friend.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know your thoughts down below! 
> 
> Find me on tumblr @kevaaronday


End file.
